User talk:Bearfalldown
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:13, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Jack Bauer, Chuck Norris, and all Memes In General First off, thank you for your work on defeating the scourge that is Chuck Norris. Also, I agree with the you that Jack Bauer is just as bad. However...despite the need for weapons of meme destruction, Wikiality.com must allow for a certain amount of memes in order to keep the troll population in check. The CN and JB memes pre-dated Wikiality.com, so we keep that kind of reverence on those pages and those pages alone in a sort of meme ghetto, if you will. The meme for which Wikiality v Linux was tagged was something new, created by one person, does not pre-date Wikiality.com and therefore is not welcome (in addition it bordered on "flogging"). Wikiality.com is a wiki that relies mostly on satire for its humor, as it is the humor of choice for Our Glorious Stephen. We avoid randomness and all forms of vanity, including the sort of meme that defines the CN/JB "joke". Thank you for your truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:32, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Confucius I was wondering what prompted your edits to this article. I wrote it originally as a one-off because I wanted to use that excellent picture that Esteban had made. I expanded it based on feedback from others, but actually kind of liked the shorter version better myself. Since then, other folks have remarked that they like some of the "expansion" parts a lot, so I figure, hey - wikiality. ;) So I thought I would ask what made you decide to remove a section, change the template back, etc. I noticed it only because I saw that the edits had been reverted. Just curious about your reasoning, that's all... --thisniss 19:26, 4 May 2007 (UTC) : Okay, so I just saw your note on Esteban's talk page. Here's the thing - there's nothing inconsistent about saying Confucius invented the truthyism and saying that Our Glorious Stephen came up with the concept of truthiness. A truthyism is a different thing - as noted in The Stephen Colbert Experience, there are multiple sources of truthyisms, including the Bible, American common sense, the Republican Party, etc. None of these invented the concept of "truthiness." This leads me to a couple of suggestions :# Do not become so vigilant in your desire to de-Norris these tubes that you forget that this is a SATIRE site: our primary goal is to get people to question, think, respond, see the world in a different way, etc. Not just to promulgate another dogma :# In a similar vein, don't forget that this is supposed to be fun. Yes, we all want to cut down on the meme-fest that "Norrisism" can promote. But, in my opinion, it is much more fun to add to the creative work of wiki than it is to only spend our time policing a "correct" vision of "the truth." :# Remember that inconsistency and self-contradiction are inherent to The Stephen Colbert Experience, because "The Stephen Colbert Experience" is a satire of the contemporary punditocracy, the doublespeak of our current political leadership (on all sides, though especially from the White House), etc. That's sort of the point, innit? Of course there will be articles that contradict each other. If there weren't, we wouldn't be a very truthy reflection of reality, now would we? :# In most cases, our policy here is that it's better to add to what is present than to delete or subtract. If you see something you don't agree with, you can certainly make note of it (e.g., on the article's talk page or on the talk page of the primary author if it's obvious who that is). You can go in and add material to reflect an alternative view. You can edit the existing text to reflect what you consider to be truthier. But please do not simply delete big chunks of text or entire pages. In most cases, we consider large deletions to be acts of vandalism - although obviously we realize that in your case you mean well. But part of creating a reality that we can all agree on is communicating about what that will mean. Adding gives everyone the possibility to be heard, whereas simply blanking or erasing is equivalent to telling someone to "shut up." The only time we usually delete something outright is if it's flat wrong or vandalish - and that is only done by an admin or someone who has proven themselves to be an It-Getter over the course of many contributions to the wiki. Becoming an It-Getter means adding, first and foremost. I hope this helps. I'm not trying to scold, but I do want to clarify what we're trying to do here. I appreciate the fact that you've jumped in with both feet and that you really want to be a part of making this wiki better. We all want to do that. But don't forget to have fun, okay? And don't let your desire to "de-Norris" turn into a Purge or an Inquisition that misses the point. Glory to Stephen in the highest, and on the Wikiality.com, goodwill toward your fellow editors. ;) --thisniss 19:53, 4 May 2007 (UTC) War on Norrisism Yes, it is an insidious threat. The Commander of Wikiality.com's Anti-Norris Special Forces is MC Esteban™, so I would recommend that you bring your concerns to him (though I will also also pass along your thoughts). I know that in general we tend to leave the Jack Bauer and Chuck Norris pages along, in the hopes that people who belong to their respective cults can do their worshiping on those pages without having it spill out all over everything else. I don't get it, either. But I do feel that you should make your suggestions to MC Esteban™ - he is a vigilant anti-Norrisist, and is always looking for good ways to extend the fight! --thisniss 16:23, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Do Not Say Hi! Thanks for your efforts in documenting Dr. Colbert's "Do Not Say" list, but I'm going to revert some of your work on the pages that existed prior to the revelation of the "Do Not Say" board. While I can feel the reasoning behind your changes to these pages, there is a difference between "things we are not saying" and Things That Do Not Exist. For example, things that are Dead To Me (me being Stephen, of course) still have entries - go through that list and you will see. So just because we will no longer be saying The Long War does not mean that "The Long War" has no history, or Never Existed. Do you see what I mean? Plus, we generally encourage people to add to pages, rather than removing content. Even in a situation like this, there is usually a way to add the new information about Stephen's judgment without removing previous content - especially in a case like "The Long War," when the previous content also reflected the wisdom of Our Glorious Stephen. ;) Again, I appreciate your enthusiasm in making these pages! We're always glad to have new Stephenographers on board to help in our efforts to fill the tubes of the Wikiality.com with truthiness. If you have questions about anything here, or need help with anything as your finding your way around, please be sure to let me know!! Thanks, --thisniss 02:16, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :The reason The Long War is in the dictionary is because all of the words that have been featured on "The Wørd" segment are in the dictionary (the template sorts into that category, for one thing). As far as erasing the word from our dictionary: I had actually considered adding the other phrases to the dictionary! lol While you stated that these words are "no longer in Stephen Colbert's dictionary," he didn't say anything like that. All he said was that these were things he would never say again (and, in point of fact, he gave the lie to this by saying some of the things on the board as he explained what the board was, and continued to explain what was wrong with a phrase like "global war on terror," etc.). :So, my gut does not feel that this is a truthy treatment for these words and phrases. The categories are ways for us to track entries on the wiki. The easier entries are to find, the better. Just because Stephen does not say these words, that does not mean they go into a void - if anything, his putting them on the "Do Not Say" board raises them to a higher level. (As another paralle - Stephen does not say The N Word - he has to say The N Word. But The N Word is in our dictionary.) --thisniss 14:09, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::Dead To Me is a very specific thing! These things were not on Stephen's "Dead To Me" board, so they shouldn't be labelled as such. They have their own category - "Do Not Say." Accuracy in reporting, my friend. You might consider noting the difference in Levels of Colbert Judgement (making clear the new distinction, etc. - I don't think anyone has added "Do Not Say" yet). --thisniss 14:22, 27 April 2007 (UTC)